Science Gone Wrong
by Rhyfeddol
Summary: Ruby, Yang and Nora make a groundbreaking scientific discovery and decide to share it with their teammates. Unfortunately, the next morning, some rather unexpected results are discovered...
1. The Experiment

**Weiss POV**

"This is gonna be the best night _ever_!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby started preparing Team RWBY's dorm for JNPR's visit later. The sisters, along with Nora, had been planning some weird experiment of some kind all week and they wanted to show us all some groundbreaking discovery, apparently. If this turns out to be an elaborate scheme to piss me off...

"Wait, Yang, who has the thingie?" Ruby suddenly asked, really slowly and nervously. Anything Ruby described as a "thingie" and was worried about losing could not be a good thing for anyone.

"Don't worry, I got it," Yang reassured her.

"What exactly is this 'thingie'?" I asked the sisters.

"You'll see, Weiss, stop trying to ruin the surprise!" Ruby scolded.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to read," Blake told them.

"Just promise you'll stop when JNPR arrive," Yang pleaded. "I really want you to see this."

"Fine. But don't make too much noise before then."

"Deal. Ruby, you have food for everyone?" Yang asked.

"Craaap..." Ruby replied. "Berightbackseeyoualllaterbye!" she added, rushing out of the room.

"She's just raiding the kitchen," Yang explained, seeing my questioning look.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, causing the blonde to recoil. "Students aren't allowed in there, you brute!"

"That's why we sent Ruby. She's the fastest. We would've sent Blake because she's sneaky, but we knew she wouldn't have done it," the brawler pointed out.

"This had better be worth it," I told her, seething at the fact that she'd made her sister break the rules.

"Trust me. It will be." At that moment, Ruby burst back into the room with cookies and various fruits. Yang looked at her, impressed.

"They didn't even know I was there," the red-clad girl proclaims proudly. "The cooks will probably blame each other for the missing food."

"Windows and curtains closed?" Yang asked. When they weren't, she closed both. "Nora's bringing the pillows... I think that's everything."

"Are you going to explain what your experiment is?" I demanded.

"You'll see soon. They're coming at nine," Ruby answered. It was 8:55 in the evening, so I decided I could wait instead of pressing them. This experiment had me interested, though I would never admit it to the sisters. They'd been running off with Nora every night for the past week, coming back to the dorm long after Blake and I would have fallen asleep. Now, they were convinced they were going to get some scientific reward or something. I had no idea what they could have discovered, which annoyed me to no end.

As I wondered about these things, there was a knock on the door. Yang and Ruby excitedly opened it, revealing all four members of Team JNPR, with Nora practically bouncing on her feet. The redhead dragged Ren into the room and made him sit by Blake's bed before running into the hallway and returning with half a dozen giant pillows. Jaune and Pyrrha followed more civilly, holding hands, like they'd been doing all day, every day for a month now. As they sat down, Yang began rummaging in her dresser drawer for something.

"AHA!" she exclaimed, holding up what looked like a bong.

"Yang!" I yelled. "I am _not _getting high, no matter how good your supply is!"

"No, silly!" Nora told me. "This is way better." I sighed, and watched as Yang placed the bing between the eight of us and lit it.

"So, just breathe in. You'll get lightheaded and pass out. I'll let you figure out the rest," she told us. As she spoke, multicoloured smoke rose from the bong. Closer inspection revealed that it contained the colours of every main type of Dust. I briefly wondered about the health effects of breathing Dust fumes, then I realised Ruby, Yang and Nora must've been doing it for a week and they seemed fine. Idiots.

That thought distracted me enough that I didn't even realise I'd started breathing the fumes. Looking around, I saw the others mellowing out. Pyrrha had even begun to doze off, and was now sliding down Jaune's body to rest in his lap. I soon got lightheaded, like Yang had said I would, and my vision went double just before I passed out.

I don't know how much time passed before I came to, but no one else had moved and from the lack of light around the curtains, I judged it to still be dark out. I stood up and realised that something felt off. Everything looked the same, but my vision was surrounded by a strange white tint. My body also felt weightless, as though someone else were moving my limbs for me. I stepped forward and vaguely registered the fact that my foot went through Blake's leg. Thinking my eyes were deceiving me, I looked down and saw that I was translucent. My body was comprised of ethereal white smoke, swirling around and looking very odd. As an experiment, I tried moving my foot through Blake's leg again, and it passed through as though it were immaterial. It didn't take me long to figure out that this was dream. Dust couldn't turn people into ghosts.

_Wait, if I'm a ghost_, I thought, turning around to look at where I'd been lying. I screamed a bit when I saw my own unconscious body, very real and slowly breathing in and out.

"Jeez, Weiss. Do you have to be so loud?" Ruby's voice asked. I turned towards its source, and saw a red ghostly Ruby standing next to her physical body.

"What's happening, you dolt?" I asked her.

"The experiment. You can leave your body. Everything you see is exactly how it is in real life. You can spy on people, pass through walls... The only thing you can't do is interact with the real world," she explained.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's fine. When you want to wake up, just go back to your body and lie down. You'll wake up and everything will be back to normal." At that moment, everyone else's ghostly forms started to rise and take stock of the situation. I decided to explore the school, having never seen it at night before. I always stayed in my room after curfew.

After about an hour, I got bored and decided to go back to the real world. I headed back to Team RWBY's dorm and lay down in my physical body, allowing sleep to overtake me. A few hours later, I woke up and was immediately very confused.

**A/N: Well, this was a random idea I had. Don't know how long it's gonna last. Decided to end on a cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. So, why was Weiss confused? Stay tuned to fined out... Anyway, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want. **


	2. The Results

**Weiss POV**

I woke up and felt a weight on my lap that hadn't been there the night before. I looked down to discover that it was Pyrrha's head, which, last I saw, had been on Jaune's lap. Decidedly baffled by this turn of events, I cast my eyes around the room, which brought up more questions than answers.

On the other side of the room from me, I saw myself. There I was, sleeping peacefully after last night's weird experience. _How can I be in two places at once? Was I actually high and they cloned me? _I wondered. _No, they're not smart enough for that_. Determined to get to the bottom of this, I gently set Pyrrha's head on the floor and walked over to the other me, turning her over to get a good look at her face. A peaceful, serene expression greeted me, framed by pure white hair. The scar was in exactly the right spot. I looked around and saw that everyone else was accounted for, barring Jaune, and there were no identical copies of any member of the two teams. _What in the world is going on right now? _I asked myself. Suddenly, Yang began to stir.

"Wait, what? How did I get over here?" she asked no one in particular. I turned to face her and saw nothing amiss.

"You were there all night as far as I know," I told her. "Wait, what's wrong with my voice?"

"I haven't been here all night and nothing's wrong with your voice, Jaune," Yang replied. _Did she just call me Jaune? _"Hold on…" she added, looking at Blake. Meanwhile, I looked down at myself and saw Jaune's armour. I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror, and was met with the horrified face of JNPR's bumbling idiot of a leader. I shrieked and left the bathroom to see Yang, looking puzzled as she stared at Blake. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, Yang, I am _not _okay!" I yelled. "Look at me! I'm Jaune Arc!"

"Yes, you are, but I'm not Yang," she told me. "I'm Blake, which is strange because I appear to be asleep on the floor, while I'm standing right here."

"No, you're definitely Yang."

"No, Jaune, I'm not."

"Something's up," I decided.

"Really?" Yang asked sarcastically. "I'm in two places at once and you're apparently having some kind of identity crisis. Just another day at Beacon, I thought."

"I don't think 'identity crisis' covers it."

"Why not?"

"Because I have 'parts' I definitely didn't have last night," I explained. "And significantly less hair. Not to mention grace and intelligence."

"What are you talking about?"

"I look like Jaune, correct?"

"Yes…" she replied slowly.

"I'm Weiss. I woke up and saw myself, much like you did."

"So… That means we've all switched bodies," Yang said. "Because I am most definitely Blake. The only question is, who got whose bodies?"

"Please let this be a dream…" I pleaded. At that moment, Ren woke up.

"Hey, babe," he said, looking over at me. "Wait, what?"

"Apparently Ren is actually Pyrrha," Yang, or Blake, whichever, announced.

"What do you mean? What happened to my voice?" Ren, or Pyrrha, asked.

"Short version: we all switched bodies. I'm actually Weiss, and you look like Ren to everyone else," I explained, pointing at Pyrrha's still-unconscious body.

"Umm…" she said in Ren's voice.

"It takes some getting used to," I said. "Oh, Yang is actually Blake."

"Morning, everyone," Ruby's chipper voice called out. "Ren!" The red-clad girl ran over to who she thought was Ren for a hug, but stopped at the sight of Nora. "Huh?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come on, Jaune, it's me, Nora!" she replied cheerfully. "But this doesn't make sense. Why am I over there?"

"Because you're now in Ruby's body," I told her.

"That means I get to room with Team RWBY! AWESOME!" Nora yelled. Oh lord. I almost panicked, then I remembered I would be in JNPR's dorm if this situation wasn't resolved by the end of the day. Even so, I pitied Blake. The sisters could be hard to handle, but Nora was another thing entirely.

The next to wake was whoever was in Blake's body. He or she sat up, rubbed Blake's eyes and looked around the room. "Wait…how am I over there?" the person asked.

"Which one of us are you?" Blake asked from Yang's mouth.

"Yang, how do you not recognise your own sister?"

"That answers your question, Blake," I said. "Ruby, your experiment went wrong. Go look in the mirror." She got up and headed to the bathroom. Several seconds passed and a strange squeal was heard. "Blake, what kind of noise was that? Happy, surprised, horrified?" I asked.

"I have never made that noise in my life," she answered. Ruby exited the bathroom wearing a delighted, if somewhat surprised, expression.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I always wondered what it would be like to live someone else's life," she explained.

"Only you could find an upside to everyone switching bodies," I told her.

"It's gonna be cool. We'll find out what it's like to be each other." I suddenly began to worry. We still hadn't found out whose body Yang had, and only three people were still asleep. The brute had better not be in mine. As I thought about this, Nora's body stirred.

"Wha…?" it asked, looking at Ren. It looked down at itself and exclaimed, "why am I Nora?"

"Ren?" Nora asked from Ruby's body.

"Yes. It's me," Nora's body responded. Ren looked around questioningly. "Has everyone else…"

"Yes, unfortunately," I replied. "I'm Weiss. I have Jaune's body! Can you believe this?!" Ren merely nodded gravely. Soon, the person in Pyrrha's body began to wake up. _Please let it be Yang, please let it be Yang_, I prayed.

"What am I doing over there? Why do I have Pyrrha's voice? Holy shit, I have boobs!" The last statement told me it was Jaune. Damn it. I dreaded to think what Yang could get up to as me. Although, I supposed it could have been worse. At least it was a girl in my body. I probably would have been more uncomfortable had Jaune or Ren gotten it. "What is going on?"

"Jaune, honey, we've all had our bodies switched," Pyrrha explained.

"Okay, so, who are you? I mean the person in Ren's body," Jaune asked.

"It's Pyrrha," she answered. Jaune nodded as my body suddenly sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Morning, every- WHY AM I FLAT?" Yang yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "That's my body you're talking about there."

"What?"

"We've all switched bodies, thanks to _your_ stupid experiment," I told her. "I may _look_ like Jaune, but I'm actually Weiss, and _you're _in my body."

"I'm Weiss now, huh?" Yang said, grinning evilly. "This should be fun."

"The only thing my body is going to be doing under your control is fixing this!" I yelled at her.

"Fixing it?" she asked incredulously. "This is _priceless_!"

"YANG!"

"Okay, okay. Another trip should fix the problem, if we do it right," Yang said seriously. It was strange to hear the words "another trip" coming from my mouth.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby asked. "There's a problem."

"What do you mean, there's a problem?" I yelled. "What is it now?"

"That was our last batch," Ruby said, shrinking back a little. Seeing Blake's body recoil in fear was another weird thing for me.

"So? We'll just make more," Yang answered.

"We can't. We don't have all the kinds of Dust."

"Hello? Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? I can get any kind you need," I pointed out.

"Nope. The SDC doesn't produce this kind."

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I… don't know, actually. Ask Nora."

"Nora? What kind of Dust do we need?" I asked the hammer-wielding maniac. Actually, she was now a scythe-wielding maniac.

"It might be a bit illegal in every kingdom. I'm not at liberty to discuss it," she answered. Great. I'd smoked something illegal and now I was Jaune while Yang was free to wreak havoc on my reputation.

"How do we get it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know a guy. But he left the kingdom three days ago," Nora answered. "He won't be back for at least a week."

"Oh noooo…" I moaned, collapsing on the nearest bed.

"Guys, don't worry. All we have to do is get through the week without arousing suspicion," Ruby said encouragingly. "We just need to act like each other and make sure we use the right names. It'll be fun!"

**A/N: There's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. So, now we know why Weiss was confused. Is she gonna survive the week? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out, won't you? Anyway, I realise the whole different names business might get confusing, so this is how I'll go about it. The name written when someone says or does something is the **_**person**_**, not the body they're in. For example, "Yang said x" means Yang, speaking in Weiss' body, not Blake through Yang's. Also, I'm gonna clarify here who's in whose body.**

**Person-Body**

**Weiss-Jaune**

**Ruby-Blake**

**Yang-Weiss**

**Blake-Yang**

**Nora-Ruby**

**Jaune-Pyrrha**

**Ren-Nora**

**Pyrrha-Ren**

**Hope that clears up any confusion. If you forget who's who at any point in later chapters, refer to that guide. Haven't got anything else to say, so as always, leave a review and follow/favourite if you want to. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Data Analysis

**Weiss POV**

"Hey, Yang? How do you live with these? I can't even see my toes," Blake complained. "Well, yours, technically, but you know what I mean."

"You get used to 'em," Yang answered. "But then you lose 'em, and your whole outlook on life changes. Honestly, Weiss, you need to get yourself checked out by a professional. You got nothing going on."

"_Shut up!_" I yelled at her. "If _you _hadn't gotten us into this mess in the first place, you'd have nothing to complain about!"

"Uhh, guys?" Ruby asked. "Not helping."

"She's right," Jaune agreed. "No point yelling at each other. Let's just figure out what we're gonna do to get through the week and take this as a learning experience."

"Okay, well, we should practice responding to the right names for class and stuff," Ruby suggested. "Yang?"

"Yeah?" Yang responded.

"No, you dolt, you're supposed to answer to _my _name. Blake answers to yours," I snapped. "Let's try again. Ren?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha called out. "Weiss?"

Yang looked at me expectantly, before remembering what I just said. "Oh, right, that's me." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Velvet Scarlatina, who frowned when she saw me.

"Jaune? Why are you in Team RWBY's room?" she asked. I momentarily forgot that she thought I was Jaune, so it was a second before I answered.

"Oh, just, you know… hanging out," I told her, chuckling nervously.

"Okay," Velvet replied doubtfully. "Anyway, is everything okay in here? I heard screaming."

"We're fine, thanks," I answered.

"These idiots were playing pranks on me!" Yang called. "They have no respect!" _Damn you, Yang. If you're gonna be me, at least act like it_, I thought

"Okay," Velvet said, closing the door and presumably leaving. I turned to glare at Yang.

"What?" she asked.

"That is _not _how I sound," I told her.

"It totally is."

"Blake? Tell her," I said to Blake, hoping the other level-headed person on my team would set the brute straight.

"You kinda do, actually," she replied wistfully. "I wish I could help, but that would involve lying to my teammates."

"Do I really?" I asked, somewhat offended.

"Well..." Pyrrha said slowly. "I wouldn't have been so blunt, but yeah."

"Well then, by all means, Yang, continue being all high and mighty. It just means Blake will have to be a slut," I told Yang.

"The fuck did you just say?" she asked in a low voice, clenching her fists, even though technically they were my fists.

"Well, if your imitation of me was accurate, Blake has to act like you to keep with the theme. So, she'll have to pretend she's a dumb little slut."

"Weiss..." Ruby said slowly. "Just stop. If Yang starts trying to beat you up, she won't care how much damage your body takes. And Yang, ignore her. She's just stressed about the situation."

Very slowly, Yang unclenched her - _my _- fists, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, I picked a spot on the wall and bore a hole into it with my glare. There was a tense silence which lasted several minutes before anyone spoke.

"We good?" Jaune asked cautiously, visibly afraid of what might happen if he set Yang or me off.

"As long as the brute doesn't talk, yes, we are," I said, glaring at Yang. She glared back but said nothing.

"Okay, well, I just realised something. Bathroom and showers will be _really _awkward now, especially for those of us who switched genders," Pyrrha pointed out. "Should we pledge to not look longer than absolutely necessary?"

"Good idea," Ren agreed.

"All right, so, everyone agrees that the minute we don't have to be looking at each other's parts, we look away?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone agreed, except for one person. Jaune's face went the colour of his borrowed hair and he kept silent. "You know what, Jaune? You're fine, you'll see it at all some point anyway," Pyrrha told him with a wink.

"I- wha- I wouldn't-" he sputtered. I never found out what he was trying to say. This conversation would sound terrible, taken out of context.

"Oooh-kay," Blake interjected. "Let's not get all lovey-dovey right now. Pyrrha, if you don't mind making out with yourself, you can do that later, assuming Ren's okay with you using his mouth for that."

"Absolutely not," Ren said. "You'll have to get through the week as teammates, not a couple."

Suddenly, I got an odd feeling in the lower half of Jaune's body and dreaded what it might mean. "Pretty sure I have to pee," I said quietly, heading to the bathroom. I stood in front of the toilet, unzipped Jaune's jeans and immediately got hot and bothered when I saw what spilled out. _Wow. I can see what Pyrrha likes about the guy_, I thought, blushing furiously. _Okay, how do I do this? I don't wanna touch it. At all. Can I aim with one finger..._

A couple of minutes later, I exited the bathroom, decidedly disgusted about what I'd just gone through. "Can someone put me to sleep for a week?" I asked dejectedly.

"No, everyone would wonder where Jaune went," Ruby told me.

"Say he's sick," I suggested. "I can't live like this."

"The rest of us aren't happy about it either," Ruby pointed out.

"Speak for yourself!" Nora shouted. "This week is gonna be _really _funny!"

"No, Nora. No, it isn't," I said to the crazy redhead.

"Lighten up," she replied. "Don't be so negative. It's not like Jaune."

"Why did I agree to this…" I moaned.

"We'll get through it together. And I realise some of us have it tougher than others, but there's nothing we can do," Pyrrha said. "Just… everyone relax." Hearing so many words coming from Ren's mouth at once was yet another strange thing resulting from this accursed body-switch.

"Guys? Should we get breakfast?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"Please, Yang, don't shovel too much junk food into my body. And really, no alcohol. Please," I implored the brawler.

"You asked really nicely, so… one bag of chips a day?" she replied calmly.

"Fine. Just don't go overboard."

"Don't worry. I'll follow the rules Weiss-ly!" she exclaimed. "It's fitting because I'm Weiss!"

"One more thing. No puns when others are around, because it'll look weird if I'm making them, but make as many as you want when we're alone. Agreed?"

"All right. In the interests of not arousing suspicion, I will refrain from using your mouth to make puns around other people," she said.

"Thank you," I replied honestly. The eight of us head down to the cafeteria where we're met with an unpleasant surprise.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Because… why the hell not? Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry about the delay. Too muck schoolwork as well as another story I'm writing. Anyway. I may have pushed it a bit far on the T-rating in the middle there. I think you can all figure out what part I mean. I don't think it needs changed, because I wasn't explicit about anything, but if it does need changed, let me know. So, hope you're enjoying so far. Nothing else to say, so leave a review and follow/favourite if you want.**


End file.
